


【贱虫】分裂 5

by acanthosphere



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere





	【贱虫】分裂 5

他爱的哪一个人其实都是你。  
一个小虫精分的伪三角故事。  
正文  
“我和他，你选那一个？”  
蜘蛛男孩带着冰冷的眼神望着自己，Wade在那双温柔的焦糖色眼睛里看见了许多东西。  
许多许多，Parker和Spidey眼中同时存在的东西。  
他慌忙的摇了摇头，被蛛丝封住的嘴唇不甘心的发出了呜呜的声响。  
哇操，真的这么刺激吗？  
小蜘蛛和Peter是一个人，一个人，同一个人！  
天哪，今天是我的生日吗？还是说圣诞老爷爷今天终于准备给我这个超龄儿童送礼了？  
Wade看着眼前男孩那只焦糖色冰冷的眼睛。  
不对，这个不对。  
现在他谁也不是，既不是Parker也不是小蜘蛛，眼神不对。  
卧槽，这个有什么好分的，你们不都是同一个人吗？  
Wade嘴里发出呜呜的声音，‘放开我，小蜘蛛，咱们有话好说可以吗？’他用眼神疯狂示意，但是被男孩完美忽视了。  
“别动，Wade。”  
Peter跨坐在他的腰上，纤长的手指轻轻的放在了Wade被蛛丝封住的唇边。  
“嘘。”  
“我不会让你再有机会拒绝我了，Wade。”  
随着一声惨烈的布料裂开的声音，Wade的制服裤子就此宣告报废。男人的小兄弟暴露在微凉的空气中，Wade被吓得直哆嗦。但是还没有等他从自己裤子被直接给撕开的惊吓中回过神来，一只带着微微凉意的手掌握住了自己的小小Wade。  
Wade惊恐的瞪大眼睛有些恐慌的后退，他可是见识过Peter的蜘蛛力量的，现在的男孩明显看着精神不太对劲。一想到稍不留神自己的好兄弟就得回炉重造，Wade只觉得一滴滴冷汗从自己面具下的额头上冒出。  
男孩带着破损的面罩打量着自己，透过那双焦糖色的眼睛Wade觉得眼前的男孩在笑，就好像是Parker在嘲笑自己这么胆小一样，可是再仔细看去又好像是在哭，就像是自己先前总是不肯回应男孩的时候的那个失魂落魄的小蜘蛛。  
那双眼睛里包含了很多很多东西，有笑容有痛苦有委屈有羞怯……这很多很多东西混杂在一起，构成了眼前的这双湿漉漉亮晶晶的眼睛。  
Wade看着那双眼睛有些心软，“哪一个不都是你吗？这你还要哥怎么选。”  
他想把自己的回答说出来，但事实是他的嘴被死死的封住了根本就发不出声音。  
曾经小蜘蛛说过他的蛛丝过了一段时间是会自己降解了，还有多久啊。  
Wade无奈的想到。  
这时候，下腹处细细密密的快感一点点传来，压在自己身上的男孩正在用自己的手掌小心的抚摸着自己的重要部位。  
他的技巧发挥的十分不稳定。  
Wade在某一段时间里感觉非常好，再又有一段时间里觉得自己的小兄弟可能都快要被压在自己身上的男孩给揪下来了。  
关于人格分裂Wade也稍微了解过一点，他其实在很多时候都在怀疑自己脑袋里乱七八糟的声音是不是也是人格分裂的一种。但是显然，Peter的状况比自己严重的多。  
造成这种病症一般都是因为当事人受到了极大的精神打击，结合男孩最开始说的一系列乱七八糟没头没尾的话，Wade大致猜想Peter可能是在之前受到了什么打击或者是说失去了一些重要的人。  
全都，是失去了全部重要的人吗？  
Wade又开始有点心疼Peter了起来，该死，自己应该早点发现的。  
Peter表现的怪异，总是强调自己已经成年却总是表现的想个孩子的这种种不寻常的行为。  
男孩似乎不是很满意Wade的不专注，他伸出手撕开了Wade脸上的蛛丝，俯下身子与他接吻。青涩的舌尖划过Wade的牙齿，Peter追逐着Wade的舌尖。他将男人死死的禁锢在自己的身下，亲吻的毫无技巧可言。  
他不知道应该怎样接吻，只知道自己应该把男人的嘴唇给死死咬住让他再也无法离开自己，只知道自己应该将舌头伸进去和他的舌头交缠在一起。  
好不容易解放了自己嘴唇的Wade想趁机说些什么来安抚陷入崩溃的男孩，但是他并没有得到这个机会，自己的嘴唇被男孩死死咬住。  
Wade在自己的嘴唇中尝到了男孩带有的单淡淡的薄荷味，顺便还混杂着一丝铁锈的味道。  
可能是流血了，Wade吮吸着Peter的舌尖想到。  
应该是被咬伤了，但是没差，哥有自愈能力。  
正当他一边和男孩接吻一边给自己的自愈能力点赞的时候，一个温软湿润的紧密的腔体包裹住了自己。  
突然被塞进一个紧实的空腔，Wade闷哼了出来。  
突如其来的刺激逼得他眼泪都快要出来了，他抬起头看着跨坐在自己身上不停抽气着的男孩。Peter自己没有进行扩张，直接的将Wade进入了他的身体。  
现在他疼的有些动不了了，下体湿漉漉的可能是流血了。  
但是就算是这样，他仍旧咬着嘴唇，胡乱的挪动着身体。  
看着Peter泪眼朦胧的样子，Wade只觉得自己的血液全部都上涌了。  
他在自己心里暗暗的骂了一句脏话，移动着自己的手腕，结果出乎他意料的时间过的比他想象中要长。Wade挣脱了原先绑住自己的蛛丝，并且在男孩发觉之前将他两只手给禁锢在自己的控制范围之内。  
“好了，这种游戏我们不玩了。”  
他将原本压在自己身上的男孩推到，自己反压在Peter的腰上，俯视着他。  
Peter咬着唇，泪水顺着他的眼角流淌。  
他想挣脱Wade对他的禁锢。  
“别别别，别这样，Peter。”  
Wade压在男孩的身上急急忙忙的说到，他安抚性的吻了吻Peter的脸颊。  
“那个……”他想说些什么然而意识到自己还在Peter的体内，没有经过扩张的内腔被直直的贯穿，他觉得Peter的那里肯定已经流血了。  
有些愧疚的Wade挪动着自己的身体，试图先从男孩的体内挪出去再说。  
但是他才刚刚动作一点，Peter就用腿死死环住了他的腰侧。  
“不许出去。”  
Peter咬着牙恶狠狠的说到。  
他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角上还挂着泪痕。  
“为什么和他就可以和我就不行。”  
他有些委屈的说到，看着压在的自己身上的Wade，而一旁的Parker微笑着看着自己。  
Wade看着他无奈的叹了一口气，男人伸出手迅速的将Peter手腕上的蛛丝发射器拆了下来扔在了一边。  
“这个暂时没收，你这个不听话的坏孩子。”  
他用自己那双干净的蓝色眼睛看着眼前的男孩叹了一口气，随后小心翼翼的将Peter的面罩拆了下来。  
当蜘蛛面具被完全拆下，Peter有些恐惧的挪动着自己的身体。  
Wade将自己的额头贴上Peter带着细密汗水的额头，两双眼睛对视在一起。  
“不都是你吗？”  
他有些困惑的说到，“哥选Peter.Parker不行吗？”  
“不行！”  
那双焦糖色的眼睛里突然换了一种神情，“我和他不是一个人。”  
Peter有些凶狠的说到， 但是他的两只眼角上都挂着泪痕。  
“这样吗？”  
Wade做出了一个夸张的无奈的表情，他戴上了Peter的蛛丝发射器像男孩之前做过了那样。用着一摸一样的手法，将Peter的手死死的绑在了床头。  
“那我们看看吧。”  
他这样说到，该死，这个东西到底应该怎么用，怎么小蜘蛛一起用的那么顺利。  
“你想干什么？”  
眼前的男孩显得有些紧张，他挪动着自己的手腕发现自己完全动弹不得了。  
Wade没有回答他，而是不怎么帅气的用蛛丝将他从进门起就见到的镜子给拖拽了过来。  
他将那面镜子放在了一侧，使得从Peter的角度能够清清楚楚的看到自己和他究竟在做些什么。  
“你不是说你们不是一个人吗？哥觉得你们就是一个人，是小蜘蛛，是Peter.Parker，是Spiderman。”Wade装作有些无奈的耸了耸肩，“你不相信，哥就证明给你看。”  
他说着就俯下身子和Peter接吻，一边抚摸着男孩腰侧，一路往下，直到摸到了Peter的下体。  
那面明晃晃的镜子将发生了每一个细节都浮在了Peter的眼前，他看着Wade抚摸着自己，没有带面罩的自己，看着Wade掀开了他的蜘蛛制服探索着自己的身体。  
镜子中的男孩耳尖红红的，脸颊上泛着红晕。  
Peter有些厌恶的偏过头，却被Wade强行板正了脑袋并和他接吻。  
“Peter，Peter，Peter……”  
他这样叫着男孩的名字，一边抽动着身体，粗糙的带着茧子的手掌抚摸着男孩敏感的腰线。  
“我爱你，Peter.Parker。”深情的蓝色眼睛温柔的看着湿漉漉的男孩这样说到。  
Wade过去总觉得自己配不上Peter，男孩在他眼里就像是教科书上的数学方程式的那样标准，那样不容置疑。所以说Wade只想和他保持一定的距离，两个人平行的走着能够互相观望但永远都不会相交。  
至少本来是这样想的。  
自己的生活乱糟糟的，自己的人生就是一场笑话，而Peter的生活过去在Wade的眼里是清晰的直线每一个转角都能够量出度数的那种。而自己则是一堆堆混乱的曲线，如果把他的生活列入学生的考卷，那将会是每一位考生的送命题。  
至少Wade本来是怎么想的。  
但是直到他发现自己错了，直线男孩的生活其实也是一团团乱糟糟的曲线，并且他们两个人生活的线条早就交织在一起了，并且随着他们的每一个动作而纠缠的越来越紧。  
两团杂乱的线团交织在一起，已经分不开了。  
他呼唤着男孩的名字，为他吻去眼角的泪珠。  
天知道当他发现其实Peter有着精神问题的时候，自己有多难过。  
“原来你的生活和我一样乱糟糟。”  
Wade这样想到，虽然他也在心里鄙夷自己这种想法的恶劣性。但是如果Peter并不是那明艳的太阳，而是和自己一样泛着冷光的星辰的话没准他们两个还可以一直抱着互相取暖。  
现在他们已经这样了不是吗？  
“Peter,Peter，看着我。”  
Wade将男孩的视线对准自己，他抚摸着男孩的脸颊，和镜子中的自己一起亲吻了他。  
Peter的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的，他看见Wade在亲吻自己，看见镜子里的Wade也在亲吻自己，他看见了镜子中的另一个自己，那里面的Peter.Parker也像是他自己。  
男孩喘息着睁开了眼睛，镜子中的两张脸重合在了一起。  
微笑着的Peter.Parker，害羞的Peter.Parker，流着泪的Peter.Parker，挑着眉的Peter.Parker……  
所有所有不同的脸混合在了一起，最后都变成了现在满脸潮红的眼角湿漉漉的Peter.Parker。  
这里没有第四个人，甚至连第三个人都没有。  
只有Peter.Parker和Wade.Wilson。  
Wade亲吻着男孩的锁骨，卖力的寻找着Peter的敏感部位。  
他注意到Peter眼睛里面的神色有些变了，轻轻的笑了笑。解开了男孩手腕的束缚。  
“拿走了你的蛛丝发射器真的不好意思。”  
他吻了吻Peter湿润的眼角，“哥其实只是想说哥爱你，哪个你都爱。”  
“这其实本来就没什么好分辨的不是吗？哪一个都是Peter.Parker啊。”  
Peter有些害羞的环住了Wade的脖颈，男人在他的耳侧轻轻的这样说到。  
“那个……今天……很不好意思。”  
Peter有些僵硬的穿着自己的衣服，注意到之前Wade的裤子已经被自己撕碎了现在男人只穿着一条皱巴巴的短裤，显然也是自己的杰作。  
“那个我会赔偿的。”  
他有些尴尬的说到，自己其实状态也没好到哪去。  
制服也变得破烂不堪，特别是面罩已经连自己的脸都挡不住了。  
“别这样嘛，我们谁跟谁呀。”  
Wade亲昵的搂住了男孩的脖子，吻了吻Peter的耳尖。  
“我爱你，Peter.Parker。”  
他再一次这样说到，听到自己心仪对象直接的像自己表白了的Peter的脸变得更红了，他有些害羞的转过了头，闷闷的应和了一声。  
“那之前的还算数吗？”  
Wade的眼睛亮闪闪的，他这样问道。  
“什么？”  
“就是小蜘蛛也就是PeterParker说喜欢我的事情啊。”  
“我有这样说过吗？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，都要哥选一个了，还不是喜欢我的意思吗？哥都告诉你哥的答案了，哥选Peter.Parker。”Wade亲昵的搂着了男孩，“怎么样现在还算数吗？”  
他将自己的呼吸喷洒在Peter的耳尖。  
Peter觉得自己的耳朵痒痒的，他有些不自然的挪动了一下自己的身体。  
“嗯。”  
他轻轻的回应到，声音小得几乎连自己都快要听不清了。  
“什么，哥没听清，你是答应了吗？”  
Wade其实早就已经听见了，但是他故意夸张的问道。  
Peter直到Wade肯定听见了，但是偏偏他又对Wade的那个样子毫无办法。  
“我说……”  
他有些羞愧的回过头，眼角的变得红红的。  
“算数。”  
他这样说到， 用手捧住了Wade的脸颊深深的亲吻他。  
过了半响，Peter才放开了一脸惊讶的Wade。他喘着气，脸颊上泛着不正常的红色。  
“你……你现在满意了吗？”  
他结结巴巴的这样说到，焦糖色的眼睛有些不好意思的瞟向了一边。  
“满意，满意，超满意，十分满意，特别满意！”  
Wade夸张的捂着脸尖叫道，整个人都扑在了Peter的身上。  
“刚才太棒了，亲亲小蜘蛛再来一次怎么样？”  
他将自己毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Peter的脖颈处，使坏的亲吻着Peter的脖子。  
Peter的脸变得更红了，他偷瞄这那面见证了一切的镜子，有些结巴的说到，“想这些事情还不如想想等会儿怎么回去，这个样子。”  
意识到这一切都是自己杰作的Peter更加不好意思了，他由着Wade那双不安分的手从自己的腰侧一路往下。  
“这种事等会儿再想嘛。”  
Wade讨好的说到，一边和男孩接着吻一边将手伸进了Peter的大腿内侧。  
那么到了后来他们是怎样离开的呢？  
没有人知道，但有谣传说再三更半夜的时候有人看着两个衣冠不整的人像蜘蛛侠一样再楼道中快速飞过，由于速度太快以至于完全没有看到脸。  
END  
后记：  
完全没有任何科学依据的一篇。  
文中关于精神分裂的设定全是我编的大家看看就好不要相信呀！  
这一篇就到这里了，谢谢看到这里的你。  
果然某球真的不太会写双方都精神清醒的车（捂脸溜走）  
关于小小虫的那一篇某球还记得，但是由于想要写好一直没有发在这里道歉。  
不过总会发的啦，只是时间问题。  
那么咱们下篇文再见吧！拜拜！


End file.
